The Nostalgic Case Of Trohs Zil
by SVUFictionalWriter
Summary: A case so haunting falls into the hands of Sergeant Benson, Lt. Murphy, and the other SVU detectives. This case proves to be the most heinous as the suspect continually taunts the squad. Their personal lives are all at stake and revelations of each others dirty little secrets causes chaos. As their lives spirals out of control, will the suspect succeed in taking them all down?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude.

New York City, 2014.

The night is so bleak. Hail falls from the starless skies. The city is quiet. Not a sound to echo as the lonely moon bays upon us. Christmas was long gone and New Years went quickly by like a subway train. The ground is wet and slippery. Be careful how you walk because you may experience an unexpected and hurtful fall. The cab drivers knew better. There was no way a sane cab driver would risk his life, job, and possible freedom to make a few bucks on a day that the mayor declared a city lock-in.

Then, all of a sudden, the lonely streets are hit with a woman's clicking heels.

She's tall. Her baby face places her age somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two. Her hair is flawless. The hail falls hard on her brunette layers and blonde streaks. The expensively long Lavin coat and warm scarf matches perfectly with her Loubotin heels. Her clear fair skin, Clive Christian designed perfume, perfectly white teeth, and manicured fingernails proves that she is a wealthy woman of grace and elegance. Her amber colored eyes are struggling to focus on a way out of the desolated weather.

Could she be a model? Likely, she's a model, an heiress, or socialite. Her impeccably straight walking path comes to a halt when she begins to stagger. It's becoming more and more clear that something is off about this woman. Dangerously off.

As her visions begins to fail her, the young woman falls to her knees. Her eyes roll in the back of her head. Too weak and too incoherent to struggle, her body collapses. Moments later, a man is found leering over her. This man has a hood on and is faceless. He looks around the city to check for any witnesses. He picks the girl's body up and walks off into the night...

* * *

Later that night...

Three a.m. Melanie Warner hated taking the subways at these wee hours. Her father is against some of her chosen life choices. He brought her a car to avoid early mornings like these. Mel has always been self-reliable. She has her fathers features but her mother's mind. Unlike her father, Mel's mother supported her independence. Like her father, however, Mel's mother was against her late night/early morning subway rides.

She admired her mother. Her entire life, Melanie, has worked hard to follow in her mother's footsteps. Melinda Warner is a revered woman who has earned the entire city's respect. Melanie tries hard to get where her mother is and internships at Mercy meant crazy working hours.

As she boards the subway, she makes sure to lock up her back pack with her credit card, identification cards, a diamond ring her father gave her on her sixteenth birthday, iPad, iPhone, her mother's pendant, and of course her books. _You can't lock up your beautiful face and petite body_, she smiles as she hears her father's overprotective worries.

It's true, she is quite beautiful. Her vanilla skin is head turning. She has big beautiful green eyes and her jet black hair is astonishingly curled. She's both African-American and Irish-American, however, if you didn't know it, she appeared to be Dominican. Mel came off as someone tropical and exotic. Her beauty is too rare. It's also true, she is petite. She weighs about one hundred pounds and her height is around five-three and five-five.

Mel knows the city. She knows the danger. She knows what can happened, to not only women but men, if people aren't smart and careful at these hours. She isn't naive. In her hand, she clutches to her apartment keys. Latched onto her keys is a tube of mace.

When the subway train makes a complete stop, she steps inside. There is only three passengers aboard. They all sit closely next to one another, on the opposite side. Two men and one woman. The two males appear to be stone cold. Emotionless. Maybe they were tired or just frighteningly suspicious. The one woman, who sits in the middle of them, stares at Mel.

Not wanting to attract too much attention, Mel throws a quick smile at the woman. She grabs a folded sheet of paper from her coat pocket and begins to read the paper. It's her shopping list from last week. Well, she isn't about to open her back sack and she isn't in the mood to stare out while strangers stared back. She really isn't in the mood for small talking. All night, she had to put up with a patient who gave her a life story of their dead pet fish.

Mel wants to be home. Her very cozy apartment is all she's been thinking of since she began her sixteen hour shift at Mercy. Her expensive and rightfully comfortable bed is screaming her name.

_1. Red Wine _

_2. Frozen Pizza _

_3. Cookie Dough Ice Cream _

_4. Two Packs Of Razors _

_5. Tampons _

_6. Black Hair Rinse _

_7. Chips Ahoy _

_8. Popcorn _

As Mel re-reads her shopping list three more times, she feels someone's eyes burning into her...

Instinctively looking up, Mel's eyes lock with the woman's eyes. She is still staring at Melanie. It's becoming weird. _She's a beautiful woman_, Mel thinks, but something seems so off about this woman.

As the subway continues to move along, Mel wants desperately to open her back sack. Maybe if she had her iPad out, or one of her anatomy books out, then the 'silent staring' awkwardness could be better ignored. _To be robbed or to be bo_red, _that is the_ _question._ She doesn't want to take that chance. Taking peeks from the corners of her eyes, Mel notices that the men are making quick glances but the woman is still staring at her intently.

It's the same woman. The socialite, or heiress, or model. The woman who walked the NYC streets alone? There she is, staring horrifically at ME Melinda Warner's only child. Mel doesn't know this woman. However, Mel finds her face strangely familiar. Has she seen this lady before? They're around the same age so they could have attended high school or NYU together.

Whoever she is, Mel is not trying to figure out right now. It's been over ten minutes and the girl has yet to take her eyes off of Mel. There is a creepy vibe that begins to create a fear of life and death.

The subway train is coming to a halt. The next stop. Another man enters. To Mel's relief, she's familiar with this man. She remembers this guy from one of her mother's lecture classes. Melinda sometimes uses her off time to hold free lectures for medical students entering in the morbid medical field. Mel would sometimes help Melinda in ways a TA helps a college professor.

This guy, the familiar face who just aboard the train, always stood out in her mother's lectures. Mel remembers his name, Opus Cohen. The kind of guy who finds dead bodies way too exciting. The kind of guy that wouldn't surprise you if he ever got convicted of necrophilia. The weird Norman Bates and Willard-like guy who's only friends are invisible or stuff animals.

"Afternoon." Opus says to Mel specifically, after observing his surroundings.

"Hi. Opus, right?" Mel asks before he takes a seat next to the beautiful _stranger_.

"That's me." Opus is surprised. He doesn't know her and her face isn't familiar to him. Mel realizes that Opus may not know who she is just by the look he gives when she calls his name. If that's true, then, why is he focusing his attention on her and her alone?

He glances at the others then back at Mel. "You're uh? You're?" He pretends to think.

"Melanie. Melanie Warner. You're always at my mother's lectures."

"Right. Right." Opus nods his head. He knows Melinda Warner. He knows her a lot. He's a keen observer. Taking her word that she's the daughter of one of his dearest mentor's, he whispers in her ears. "Don't say anything. Don't move. The next stop? You need to get off with me, okay."

Chills run up Mel's spine. For some reason, Mel gets off the subway with Opus on the next stop. When the subway leaves, Mel rethinks her decision. This guy she hardly knows tells her to get off the subway with him, miles away from her apartment. This guy who her own mother accused of having sick and twisted thoughts. Yet, Mel went with her gut. As weird and as twisted Opus Cohen may be, Mel felt that the two men and the one woman on the subway was worst.

"Look I'm sorry but I had to get us off of the train." Opus says with fear in his eyes.

"Why?" Mel says as she hears her voice crack.

"Because that woman that was between those two men was dead and those guys were holding her up."

Mel's heart began to race. Her blood runs cold. She should have looked into that woman's eyes a bit longer. Opus did. That beautiful socialite or model or heiress's amber pupils was hollow, frozen like ice. It was eyes that suck you in and made you unable to tear you away.

Continues Soon.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Benson.

She sleeps as sound as a baby. The sunlight from her bedroom window shines on her sleeping form. A bottle of wine is nestles in her arms while a man's arm wraps around her body. She can't remember the last time she slept so well. She no longer needs an alarm clock. The sunlight is no longer needed to help her rise and shine. Six a.m and her newly found wake-up call causes Liv to pop up. _The sound of a baby's cry._

Without paying any mind to the man lying asleep next to her, Benson rushes to the baby's crib two feet away. She scoops the nineteen-month old little boy from his crib and heads for the kitchen.

As she pours almond milk into one of his bottles, she snuggles him tightly. "Shh, shh, baby. Shh."

When she's finally done fixing the milk, she sits on the sofa and feeds her son, Austin Nicholas Benson. The baby is no longer crying or fussy. He falls right back to sleep. Liv kisses his little nose, places him back into his crib, and glances at her bed. Shocked, she tip toes to grab her gun from her dresser.

"Don't move," Benson says as she presses her gun into the unknown man's head.

"Uh? Olivia?" The man sounds both stunned and terrified.

As her gun remains pressed into the man's head, she notices how messy and unkept her bedroom appears. Liv tries to figure out what happened last night.

* * *

Amaro.

He walks tiredly up the stairs of he and Maria's new home in Queens. Twenty-one hours on the job, without sleep, has gotten the best of him. He wants his bed. Usually, he stops by his little girl's, Zara, bed but his feet tells him to make no stops.

His heavy eyes are closing. He regrets not choosing the down stairs couch to avoid more time awake. Nick then focuses on the sound since his eyes are already asleep. He hadn't notice it before but there are weird sounds coming from his bedroom. Sounds that echoes like a scream, but from afar.

The sounds grow louder every step up. When he realizes that the screams are coming from his bedroom, Nick yells her name. "Maria!"

He rushes into his bedroom. The tiredness and the sleepiness fades away. He pulls out his gun and burst into his bedroom.

"Nick! .. Oh my god." Maria shouts as she scrambles nakedly out of bed.

"Oh shit fuck." A naked man who scrambles out of the bed fears for his life when Nick points his gun at him. "Man don't shoot. She said you weren't home please don't shoot me."

Nick blinks repeatedly. He's not able to comprehend what he's seeing. Was this guy fucking his wife consensually or non-consensually? The look on both Maria and the guy's face says consensual. He just caught his wife cheating.

As the man searches for his clothing, Maria stares at Nick fearfully. Nick nods his head and walks out the bedroom. Hurt.

* * *

Rollins.

She sits in her bedroom, just staring out, with an unwritten expression. She's been awake all night. Something is clearly on her mind. She clings onto her cell phone. The sun shines through her blinds. She knows she needs to get up, take a shower, and head for work. She's psychologically paralyzed.

Last night, when Rollins got home, she was taken back by a surprise visitor. A man she knows from her past had broken into her apartment, demanding her forgiveness. Following her gut reaction, Rollins threw the man out. She was very repulsed by his entirety. She was frightened. She was so confused. Now? She's numb, she is speechless. She wonders if the shock will ever wear off, but how could it?

Her cell rings and she notices that it's an unknown number. Tears flood her eyes and she tosses her cell against the wall. Curling into a fetal position, Amanda begins to sob.

* * *

Fin.

"What do you say? Round two?" Fin says as he smiles, shining his dimple.

"We went at it from nine last night to now. The break of dawn? I get back in that bed with you it won't be round two. More like round 52." The woman says as she gets her robe on, covering her nude form.

Fin laughs. He's happy. His romance game has been a little off lately _past decade lately _and finally, he's found someone who he considers 'wifey' material.

This woman has practically moved into his apartment. They never go a night without sleeping with one another. He's over at her place, she's over at his. She's no stranger. He's worked with her for years. Of all the years of being friends with this woman, they often flirted. There was always something there. Maybe invisible chemistry or maybe evident to the others. What others thought didn't matter and that's why Fin and Melinda are keeping their union a secret.

"It's Melanie," she says before answering her phone. "Hey sweetheart." Melinda's voice is chipper.

Fin hears yelling from the other side of the phone. He watches as his girlfriend's face turns from a smile to straight horror.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Melinda's voice is firm.

Fin is puzzled as Melinda grabs her clothing from Fin's closet. "What happened?" He demands.

"You need to get dress as well. Trohs Zil just struck again and my baby saw his face."

"Is she ok?" Fin is worried. He hops up.

"She's fine but her voice was shaky which never happens." She sighs. "I think she knew the victim." She's now dressed. "She's at SVU, I need to get down there quickly."

Fin agrees as he grabs sweats from his drawer and dresses himself in lightening speed. "Right behind you."

The couple rushes out.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Two **

Benson.

"Who are you and how did you end up in my bed?" Liv voice cracks as the man begins to slowly attempt at sitting up in her bed.

"Liv it's me, ok it's me." The man pleads as he tries to raise his hands to imply he's not resisting nor harmful.

"Me?" Her voice is deep. "Me who?"

Liv allows the man to turn his face towards her direction. "It's me.."

She glances at his face, her jaw drops, she sinks deep in confusion. As she process this, she lowers her gun.

"This your idea of four play?" The man teases, smiling.

"Langan?" Liv says while staring at the flirtatious expression on Trevor's smiling face.

* * *

Amaro.

Nick rushes downstairs, obviously still unhinged. Maria runs behind him wearing their bed sheets. The man follows Maria but, instead of stopping once he reaches the living room like Maria, he heads out.

Nick sits on the living room sofa with his head in his hands. Maria notices how red Nick's neck is bulging with veins, _red with fire_. This isn't the time to test his anger issues with some half ass excuse. She decides to ease her way next to where he sits, on the couch.

"I'm sorry." She sits down slowly while Nick gets up quickly. He's too disgusted to be near Maria. He's too violently angry to be near Maria.

"Look ya know what our daughter is right up stairs.." His voice is almost inaudible. He begins to laugh as he places his gun on their end table. He toys with the gun before putting it down, causing Maria to grow fearful of his actions.

"Nick-" she begins to plea as Nick cuts her off.

"Hey I don't care about me right now, about our marriage right. Look as far as I'm concerned, Maria. You can fuck who you ever want to fuck but it becomes a big problem when you bring your fuck buddies in the house where our daughter lies asleep two rooms down, in the house that we share together? Are you serious?" He flashes his wedding ring at her. "Hey this was our second chance right?" He throws the ring at her, shakes his head, and walks off.

As Nick heads outside, Maria shouts at him from their porch. "Are we suppose forget about the Amanda thing Nick? Are does screwing her not count?"

Nick comes to a complete halt. Her words are no longer stinging in his ears with fury, her words are now stinging in his ears with compassion.

With his back still turned away from Maria, he tells her something that she barely hears. "I'll be back to get Zara, no way in hell I'm letting you keep her."

* * *

Rollins.

Her hand is still clinging to her phone. She tastes her salty tears as they fall like rain onto her lips. Everything she's overcome since moving to New York has her questioning rather or not she actually overcame anything. The past always catches up with you some way or another. Her past is haunting.

Gambling addiction is child's play to who the real Amanda Rollins truly is. Her sister knew. True, the reason she patiently put up with her sister's chaos was because of guilt. Partly the reason, however. The main reason is way too dark to tell. Too dark to think about.

Finally, after some time, Amanda manages to get up, take a shower, get dress, and is ready to head out when Fin calls.

"Fin. I'm on my way now I-" She is interrupted by her partner.

"Get down to the station ASAP."

"Whats-ok. Yea I mean Roger that." She heads out.

* * *

Fin.

"How's she doing?" Fin asks as he hands Melinda a bottled water.

They're at the station. Melanie is there as well as Opus. The two young med students sit in Murphy's office talking with a sketch artist.

"Did you page everyone?" Melinda says as she takes a sip of water.

"Amanda's on her way. Lt. Murphy's is still in Philly with family." He sighs. "Amaro and Liv aren't answering but I'm in the process of blowing up their phones with texts."

"They need to get their ass's down here." Melinda is understandably frustrated because of what her daughter witnessed.

Fin knows how upset she is but he also knows that his coworkers will be there as soon as they possibly can. "Bae, there's no body. No leads. We'll find the body, the leads'll come in. Sketch isn't done yet so we wait anyway. Ok?" He says above whispers.

"She looks at dead bodies everyday. I shouldn't be upset but.."

"But she's your child. I get that. If it was my son, I'd be worried too. But Mel? She's a big girl. She gonna be good. Trust me." Fin says, putting his arms around Melinda. No one notices their chemistry or public display of affection. M. E Warner, however, pushes him away, jerking away from his grasp. Fin is effected by her rejection.

"I need to call her father. Since I can't be in there I need to be useful." Melinda walks off, leaving Fin staring helplessly at her posterior.

**To Be Continued... **


End file.
